Processes are known for making shaped ceramic materials using natural objects as a mold. However, when such processes are used to attempt to make complicated shapes, many problems often arise. In the first place, because of the high shrinkage of most ceramic materials, cracking of the ceramic body often occurs upon drying the green body and/or upon firing it. In the second place, inasmuch as moisture often is present in the pores of the green body, the evaporation of this moisture during drying or firing often causes cracking of the body.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for producing a ceramic wick which may be utilized in a self-maintenance planter.
It is another object of this invention to provide a ceramic batch material which is uniquely suitable for forming a ceramic wick.